Lara Laramie
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lara Laramie |jname=フウコ |tmname=Fūko |slogan=no |image=Lara Laramie.png |size=230px |caption=Lara in the |age=no |years= |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blue |hometown=Laramie Village |region=Kanto |trainer=no |game=no |leader=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP033 |epname=The Flame Pokémon-athon! |enva=Lisa Ortiz |java=Yuri Shiratori |manga=yes |roundnum=EP05 |roundname=The Human Race and the Pokémon Race |}} Lara Laramie (Japanese: フウコ Fūko), spelled Lara Larame in The Official Pokémon Handbook, is a character of the day who appeared in The Flame Pokémon-athon!. She also appeared in The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. In the anime Lara and her family own the Laramie Ranch, an area located just outside of the Kanto Safari Zone. Lara, along with her and , helps guard the ranch from Pokémon poachers. Lara was going to enter a race with her Ponyta when , working for her rival Dario, caused an accident that led to her breaking her arm. Lara was saddened, but quickly realized that could ride her Ponyta in the race. Ash and Ponyta entered the race, and they were able to successfully defeat Dario, and all the other Trainers, and win the race. In the process, Lara's Ponyta evolved into a . Pokémon On hand This is a listing of all of Lara Laramie's Pokémon in the anime. Adam Blaustein |desc=Lara Laramie's only appearance was in The Flame Pokémon-athon!. It battled when he tried to capture a at her ranch, mistaking it for a one. Ash sent out , but when Ash discovered Growlithe was also a , he recalled it. Growlithe was shown to be very loyal to Lara, often staying by her side. Growlithe made a brief cameo the next day, watching Ash participate in the race with Lara's . Growlithe's only known move is .}} only appeared in The Flame Pokémon-athon!. After attempted to stop , Lara came riding in on her . She believed him and to be Pokémon poachers, but soon learned they weren't. However, when Ash tried to pet Ponyta, it burned him. It later appeared when a herd of Tauros got out of control. Lara tried to stop them but fell off Ponyta, breaking her arm. Back at the ranch, Lara could not enter the race because of her injury, so Ash decided he would step in for Lara. She agreed to let Ash use Ponyta. During the race the following day, tried to rig it so that Dario would win. However, with the help of and her , Team Rocket was distracted and Ash was able to catch up to Dario and his . Dario tried to slow Ponyta down with a , but suddenly, Ponyta evolved into a and won the race. Rapidash's only known move is .}} At Laramie Ranch The following Pokémon are seen in the care of Lara and her ranch. herd lives at the Laramie Ranch. During the day they run around the Laramie Ranch's fields while at night they reside in a pen. They were the target of 's pranks in order to make Lara unable to race. None of Tauros's moves are known.}} resides at the Laramie Ranch. None of Rhyhorn's moves are known.}} resides at the Laramie Ranch. None of Sandslash's moves are known.}} resides at the Laramie Ranch. None of Nidorina's moves are known.}} resides at the Laramie Ranch. None of Nidorino's moves are known.}} resides at the Laramie Ranch. None of Raticate's moves are known.}} resides at the Laramie Ranch. They were formerly taken care of by Dario. None of Dodrio's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=白鳥由里 Yuri Shiratori |en=Lisa Ortiz |fi=Jenni Sivonen |cs=Jana Páleníčková |no=Katrine Blomstrand |pt_br=Tânia Gaidarji |es_la=Elena Ramirez |es_eu=Cristina Yuste |pl=Olga Borys}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Lara Laramie makes an appearance in the series The Electric Tale of Pikachu. In the chapter The Human Race and the Pokémon Race, she was injured by her Ponyta, which was spooked by Dario. Outraged at Dario's trickery, offers to ride Ponyta in the Fuchsia Free-For-All Race in Lara's place. During the race, Ponyta evolves into under Ash's care. Pokémon first appeared as a . It was described by Lara as being a , which is why its fur is snow white; it is also very fast. She wanted to enter the Fuchsia Free-For-All Race with Ponyta but could not do so as her arm was in a cast. However, Ash volunteered to take her place. The next day, he is racing on Ponyta and is catching up to Dario. However, Dario had one more trick up his sleeve. He sent out , and to hold Ponyta back with their . Despite the type-disadvantage, Ponyta did not give up and was able to resist Squirtle and its evolutions. It evolved into a Rapidash to catch up with Dario and his as Ash was way behind in the race. With its newfound speed, it bypassed Dario and won the race. Rapidash's only known move is .}} Trivia * Lara's status as a member of the Laramie family is only stated in the dub. In the Japanese version, her connection to the family is never made. Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Fire-type Trainers de:Lara Laramie es:Lara Laramie fr:Lara Laramie it:Lara Laramie zh:富子·拉拉美